


dancing with your ghost

by 96therondale



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/96therondale/pseuds/96therondale
Summary: in which sunwoo sees ghosts since his childhood and he's waiting for haknyeon, his ex lover to finally see visit him. but then, another spirit was the one who visited him named changmin.
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Sunwoo, Ju Haknyeon/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	dancing with your ghost

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting a fic so i hope yall will like it!! im so so sorry for the angst idk any happy endings pls bear with me

Sunwoo woke up exhausted from his dream. He’s been having dreams about him again. Not nightmares, he thought, but having a dream about someone he left him alone in this world is always gonna be worse than a nightmare. A sentence flashed in his mind, about a book he read years ago with a person he never expected to depart from his life too early. 

“And perhaps it is the greater grief, after all, to be left on earth when another is gone.” He read this to him one time, from a favorite book of theirs. Just as he slipped away from him for eternity a few years later. Hours, minutes, seconds, he wanted to forget. But forgetting means he won’t be able to see life come back to him again.

He started doing his daily routine as he slipped away from his daydream. He’s imagining him again, right here beside him. Sunwoo have always seen ghosts from when he was a kid, not the scary ones, but the good ones instead. His mom always told him how it was a gift for him to see the good ones, as they were his angels guiding and protecting him everyday. But he wondered, why didn’t visit him at least once? It’s been four years, he thinks. But never once a single soul of a smile so bright than the sun managed to visit him, even in his dreams alone.

Sunwoo’s work in the dessert shop just a block away from his apartment keeps him sane during day, along with Eric, his bestfriend.

“Good morning, Sun!!” Eric cheerfully greeted him as he enter the shop, packing a roll cake that he guessed, for an early delivery order.

“Morning,” he said as he reached the stock room to get his apron and start working.

His work at the dessert shop wasn’t really that hard, he stays in the counter and prepares orders such as ice cream, cakes, and other beverages, as Eric is that joyful waiter all the customers loved. He often wondered why Eric had stuck with him for so long, he really stayed with him here at the dessert shop during day instead of having a whole day shift in the dance studio with Juyeon. He guessed, it’s because Eric promised to never leave his side since they were kids. 

A normal day went by smoothly, he isn’t that stressed about having so many customers because he’s already used to it. Sunwoo often thought that it’s good working here because it somehow keeps him distracted. From missing someone who departed from this world. He still remember it very clearly, every detail. How a beautiful soul slipped away from him at the 29th of July, two years had passed. 

“Come back to life, love,” he said as the doctors took him away from Haknyeon’s body.

“Come be with me agan,” he prayed, wishing to every god existing to bring him back.

“Come back home to me,” Come back to me, he’d begged, as life slipped away from him for forever and eternity.

Ever since Hak died, he almost always didn’t want to wake up at all because he kept looking for him in his dreams. Every single night, he’d scream so loudly at the world but it all ends up in him breaking down on his knees and never seeing Haknyeon before him again. That has been his routine for four years already, but he never grew tired of it. Because for him, it would all be worth it once he sees Hak again, hold him in his arms for one last time before he lets go of him. And that is all he ask.

“Hey Sun, wanna come over the studio? Juyeon hyung wants to see you.” He finally came back to his senses when Eric stopped in front of him. 

He doesn’t really have anything to do, so he agreed. Besides, he also missed his Juyeon hyung who always bring them sliced watermelons when they were still in school. 

The walk to the dance studio isn’t that much far, he still remember it very clearly because he tend to stay in here a lot before since Haknyeon was part of the dance team. And he missed him again, how he moves smoothly but never fails to enjoy himself while dancing. That’s one of his favorite parts about him, the way he puts the precise moves by not being too much at all. 

“Seonoo-ya!” he heard Juyeon when he entered the dance practice room his mind won’t ever let him forget. 

He smiled to Juyeon as he bro-fist him and the older ruffles his hair. He admits, he actually missed being in here. He stopped coming here after the accident and he knows Eric understands why so he didn’t bother to ask him a lot to come here often. Because this is a place where there’s so much memories you can’t even try to forget. It occurred to him that even the faint whisper of wind can make him remember everything he never failed to recall.

His friends spent a happy night with him with all laughters. As their day ends, they needed to separate ways to go home.

The moonlit starry night passed by quickly, he and his friends talked and had a good time for so long he couldn’t remember when was the last time he ever had fun. Walking under the vast of dark blue horizon, he felt a presence right behind him which led him wonder if he’s final here, visiting him. He plainly ignored it and just shrugged it off to continue walking in that moonbeam cold night. 

When he turned around to check if he was there, he expected to see the ghost of his past which he waited patiently for years just to come upon him. But he saw a dark haired boy with a dimpled smile who can replace the wonders of the world instead.

Sunwoo furrowed his eyebrows as he didn’t expect a different person to be here, and he wonders why this dimpled boy was somehow familiar to him as if he already shared an orbit with him before. All he could think about now was the same uneasy feeling the boy in front of him gives him, like how a cloud passes through the thunderstorms. 

“Uhm- Hello?” he asked the dimpled boy in distance.

“It’s late, why are you walking alone at this hour?” the boy answered in a tone so mellow he almost relaxed to the sound of it, almost forgetting that he’s seeing an actual ghost in front of him.

“I- Uh.. I was on the way home, I came by the dance studio a while ago,” Fuck. Why was he nervous again? It’s not like this is the first time he’d communicated with ghosts. Sunwoo, get your shit together they’re harmless, he whispered to himself. 

He was about to continue walking when the boy answered him again in a neared distance, that was just beside him. “Can I walk with you? I mean- if it’s okay with you to have company? It’s already late, figured you might want to walk with someone,” Sunwoo then nodded in approval, shrugging the fact that he’s been feeling this ghost’s presence in his very soul, and he didn’t know if he should be weirded out or not.

The walk to his apartment felt longer than he ever had before, the boy just quietly walked beside him not uttering a single word. Ah, he enjoys silence huh? Sunwoo thought, for it is relaxing to just hear the faint breeze while walking under the moonlit streets in the city. 

“You know, I always pass by this street when I go home from the dance studio before,” finally the guy beside him spoke after a long silence. But did he hear it right? Dance studio? So he dances too huh, Sunwoo said to himself. Maybe he just didn’t know anyone in the dance team aside from Hak, Juyeon, and Eric so he wasn’t familiar with this guy. “You do?” he asked quietly, and he answered, “Yes. This is the quicker street to walk on, since my apartment is just somewhat near your house.”

Does he know me? Why does he know where I live? “I- I’m sorry, do you know me? By any chance?” Sunwoo asked him carefully, not minding if he sounded awkward or not. 

And then the guy beside him cutely chuckled, revealing that dimpled smile he has. “Of course I know you! Sunwoo , right? I’m Changmin, by the way.” He told me his name? Sunwoo was well aware that he’s talking to a ghost right now because he feels it whenever it’s real or not, but he didn’t expect him to tell his name. Sunwoo already talked to a lot of ghosts even when he was a child, but never did once gave their names to him. For the first time, he felt like he was trusted enough that this ghost beside him gave his name to him willingly.

“You work at the dessert café, I pass by there a lot before, but you were just too busy to notice,” Changmin smiled at him as he started to calm down. He wondered, is it possible for him to calm down with just a smile from a guy he never even met? But this is the thing about him seeing ghosts, he always found comfort in talking to them all throughout the years. He guessed, it was what made him an easy person to talk to. Sunwoo was always the good listener, this is one thing he loves about himself.

“I guess this is where I leave you,” He didn’t even notice that they were already in front of his apartment, he was too carried away thinking about he hadn’t noticed Changmin at the dessert café before. “Yeah, thanks a lot for accompanying me. I mean, you don’t have to, but it felt nice walking with someone.” He thanked Changmin as he watched him smile and turn his back on him to leave.

“Uhm- Changmin?” he didn’t know where the words have come from as it just slipped from his mouth without him noticing. “Yes?”

“When will I see you around again?” Sunwoo felt nervous as he asked, he still didn’t know what made him say this. Changmin chuckled sweetly, “Sleep well. You’ll know soon.” He turned away from him, Sunwoo thought it might be the last time he’ll encounter a pleasant soul in a late night walk. When he averted his gaze on the road again, Changmin was nowhere to be seen.

He tried to comprehend what Changmin meant by that but still refused to believe in what he’s thinking. Sunwoo then changed his clothes to get ready for bed and as he stared at his room’s ceiling, he fell into a deep slumber.

Sunwoo’s night fantasies are simple, it’s just him looking for Haknyeon over and over again. But tonight is different, he wanted to take a break in finding one soul that already left him years ago. He enters his dream and sees a series of cherry blossoms aligned, the sky blends in a rose quartz and serenity hue. Sunwoo continues to wander around and is in awe while being mesmerized about the place he’s in. This is the first time he became awestruck in the surroundings of his dream since his previous ones are just plain and dark, just how his life was when Haknyeon died. He had realized that there were some memories he was simply not going to be able to control, and so his only recourse was to wait until they had tried themselves out, until they swam back into the dark of his subconscious and left him alone again.

He looked for him, he didn’t know why, but he did. He wandered through the series of beautiful meadows until he found somebody right in the center of the field of flowers. Beautiful, he thought. He doesn’t know what’s going on with his mind to think of this, but he does. 

Small face, dimpled smile facing the sun, mesmerizing eyes. He took a while to look at he’s features. As if he already knew him before, already seen him before, already experienced this before. Déjà vu. Déjà visite. Déjà vecu. Already seen, already visited, already lived through. 

He looked around familiarizing the surroundings as Changmin appeared on his side. “Hi! I told you you’ll know soon! Did you sleep well?” 

“I- uh, yes I did! This place is amazing, is this real, a dream or not?,” Sunwoo asked and Changmin can’t help but adore him as he sees the younger’s doe eyes at him. He holds the universe in his eyes, the older thought.

“Well, if I’m being honest, yes this is a dream, your dream. This is your figment of imagination. And it’s really nice to be here with you, really.” Changmin said as he flashed his dimpled smile at Sunwoo which made him return this smile too.

“Cherry blossoms are my favorite! I hope you enjoy the surroundings my imagination has produced though,” He kept talking about random things which made Changmin happy. It reminds him of the old days, because Sunwoo was really talkative even before. The dream passed by quickly as the two spent their time laying down in the beautiful meadows talking about things they never knew they already did. 

“You listen to everything I say as if you already know every story I tell and as if you already know me,” Sunwoo had always been straightforward, Changmin never forgot that. But it still struck him when the younger one told him this. “That’s because I do know you.” He answered, never leaving his eyes off the other one. Sunwoo flinched, “Y-you know me? But—I just saw you last night? Or you never really approached me before because you thought you’d scare me off? You don’t scare me off by the way, it’s normal for me to talk with a ghost all the time.” 

Ghost, Changmin repeated. He didn’t know why, but he felt something inside him break. Of course I’m just a ghost, how will he ever remember me anyway? He just laughed it off and told the younger, “I’ve been waiting for the right time to approach you, you know. That’s why I took time before I really did. But I do enjoy seeing you work in the dessert shop, you look cute while packing the cakes.”

“Ya! Don’t tease me like that!” both of them laughed as Sunwoo suddenly stood up and pointed at Changmin dramatically. He missed this, Changmin thought. He waited long enough to talk to Sunwoo like this again. Even if it isn’t physically, it was enough for him to see him up close like this and spend time with him again just like how the sun longs to catch up with the moon, his only love.

“Do you want to go with me to the café? Properly this time though, ill know you’ll be there observing me not like before.” He teased the older resulting to them laughing again, “Hey! I’m not like that you know! I just love how calming the café is.” 

“Wake up now, I’ll go with you to your work.” Changmin smiled at him as Sunwoo woke up on his bed feeling calm as ever. It’s been ages since the last time he had a good sleep and not having nightmares. 

Sunwoo flicked his gaze to the chair not far enough from his bed. There he saw Changmin, still wearing the same all white clothes when he first saw him in the street, and last night in his dream. “You’re fast, huh. Now go get ready because you’re almost late.” Sunwoo then looked at his clock as he hurried himself to prepare for work.

Once he was done preparing, they both left his apartment and started walking to the café. “Never knew you could be that fast in preparing,” Changmin teased Sunwoo as the younger whined again which made the older laugh. Sunwoo wasn’t really the type of person to be fast in preparing, Changmin thought. He’s always the slow one.

“Good morning, Eric!” Sunwoo greeted his bestfriend as he and Changmim entered the dessert café leaving Eric shocked because his bestfriend is so lively today. “Are you in a good mood? You’re being all smiley there, has something happened?” Eric eyed Sunwoo suspiciously as the other one laughed at him in response. “I just had a good sleep, idiot. Aren’t you happy to see me joke around again?” Sunwoo said as Eric defeated himself in surprise, “Hey of course not! Of course I want to see you joke around again. It’s been ages since you became so full of life, you know.” Eric knows this, because he’s been with Sunwoo ever since his ex-boyfriend died. It was hard for him to see Sunwoo lose life everyday, and he’s really glad he’s slowly finally getting his bestfriend back. 

Sunwoo watched Changmin as he sit on a chair not far enough from the main counter. He’s silently watching the dogs outside the café. Cute, Sunwoo thought. He left and went to the staff room for a moment to ask Eric about something. “Eric, can I ask you something?” the other was busy stacking up boxes as he replied, “Yeah sure go on with it.”

“Uhm- you’re at the dance studio right?” he asked carefully as Eric hummed in response. “I just wanted to ask if- if you know a Changmin guy in the studio?” he watched Eric as he flinched and stop in what he was doing. This made Eric shocked as he quickly averted his gaze to Sunwoo.

“W-what did you say?” Eric asked him straightly, he wanted to hear it again. He wanted to check if Sunwoo really said his name and that his ears aren’t deceiving him. “You heard me, dumbass. So do you know him?” 

“I d-don’t think I’m s-supposed to tell you that,” this made Sunwoo raise a brow at him, “And why is that so?”

“Okay. Here’s what were going to do. You’ll come with me to the studio later where our friends are all present and we’ll tell you what we know. Is that okay?” Sunwoo was confused, he wondered why did he have to wait for him to know about what his bestfriend knows of the ghost that keeps him company. He nodded at Eric as he slipped away from the stockroom to continue working. But he won’t forget how he heard Eric dialed Juyeon’s phone with a nervous tone he didn’t understand where it came from.

Sunwoo just shrugged it off and continued to work for the rest of the day. In his break time, he went to the table where Changmin is and carefully scanned the surroundings for him not to be weird when people see him talk to no one in the table.

“Hey, you okay there?” the older one smiled at him and said, “Yeah, I enjoy watching the dogs outside. It reminds me of my dog before, Ghana.”

“I’m not really the dog lover type, but I’m sure I’ll like Ghana.” Sunwoo smiled, and Changmin thought, of course you’ll like Ghana. You love playing with Ghana before. He remembered how Sunwoo was scared of dogs but it was different when he met Ghana.

“I’m going with Eric to the dance studio later, do you wanna come?” he asked Changmin, “Ah, no thanks. I’ll be wandering around for a while but I promise I’ll be at your apartment when you get home!” Sunwoo nodded as he left Changmin to continue to work for the rest of the day. 

The hours slipped by quickly and the faint yellow-orange rays of the sun in the afternoon was replaced by a cold breeze. Sunwoo and Eric fixed their things as they get ready to go to the dance studio. They both locked the café and Sunwoo glanced at the other side of the street seeing Changmin mouth to him ‘have fun’. He smiled and shyly waived at him as he and Eric started to walk away. 

Both of them reached the dance studio where their friends are already seated and gathered around. Jacob, Hyunjae, Juyeon, Chanhee, and Kevin were there. He and Eric greeted them before sitting down.

“Sunwoo, I want you to ask us what you asked Eric earlier this day.” Jacob started, “Uhm- do you guys know a Changmin guy? Are you familiar with him?” he carefully asked as his friends slowly let out a breath he didn’t know what meant.

“Chanhee-hyung, I think it’s the best if you’re the one who’s gonna tell him.” Eric said as Chanhee looked at Sunwoo and smiled sadly.

“Changmin… was my bestfriend,” he started as the others quietly listened, heads down. “He was our leader. He kept this group together and taught us many great things. He adored us, but he adored you the most.” Chanhee then looked at Sunwoo, tears slowly forming in his eyes.

Sunwoo didn’t understand- how come? How come Changmin already knew him before but he didn’t? How come he’s feeling pain inside him when he shouldn’t? Sunwoo didn’t know the familiar feeling on his chest, he only felt this once. It was when Haknyeon died. Or at least, in what he only know.

“Me? How? Why? I-I don’t remember him.” Sunwoo was already nervous, he was confused in what his friends are telling him. “You don’t remember him, it’s because you were both in an accident.” Jacob quietly said, and in that moment, Sunwoo felt something in him snap.

“Sunwoo- you never knew everything because we thought it was best for you not to remember. Haknyeon was there for you when Changmin died. He comforted you, he loved you. We couldn’t ruin what you two had. I hope you understand us.” Juyeon said and Sunwoo didn’t know what he do. He’s just staring at the floor, trying to take in everything he’s hearing.

“W-what aren’t you telling me? Did me and Changmin know each other before? Tell me, please.” Sunwoo felt his voice crack, and Chanhee answered him, “You just didn’t know each other. Sunwoo, you loved each other. You were both together for three years. You’re each other’s first loves.” And that was it. Sunwoo felt his world break around him. Now he understood why was he feeling familiar with Changmin’s presence all along. What their history were, was something he wanted to know everything about right at this very moment.

Jacob continued, as Chanhee was already fighting his tears. “Sunwoo, it was your parent’s funeral when it happened. You and Changmin left early because that day was hard for you. You both left with the car, Changmin was the one driving. And then..next thing we knew, the hospital called us because a truck hit your car hard. Changmin had the most injuries, he was already dead when brought back to the hospital. But you, you were still alive. But your head was damaged resulting to why you can’t remember anything. I’m sorry, Sun, if we hid this all from you. You suffered enough.” Sunwoo couldn’t think straight anymore. It was too much. Everything was too much for him at this moment. 

He thought that it was Haknyeon whom he loved first. Why had Haknyeon never told him about this? He’ll never know. But in some ways, he understood why. The biggest question in his head now, was who he grieved. Was it his parents? Changmin? Haknyeon? Or all? He was lost in words, he didn’t know how to react. He wanted to scream at the sky. He wanted to cry. But instead, he just looked at his friends with his eyes so lost in life again.

This time, Kevin was the one who continued. “Haknyeon’s parents were your doctors, they took care of you. That was how you two met. Hak was always there for you, he never left your side and you two got to know each other sooner than we thought. We were happy, because you didn’t have to remember all the sufferings you experienced. We didn’t tell you because we didn’t want to ruin everything. Things were finally going back into place. You’re recovering, we’re helping you, it was all a fresh start for you. You and Haknyeon were together for a year and a half when he got into an accident.”

Of course. Sunwoo still remembers everything about it. He thought he had suffered enough with Haknyeon’s death, but then he felt his heart pierced because he has suffered more than that, and not knowing about it made it more painful. It made him wonder, when will it all stop.

“Changmin… you and him were inseparable. All of us loved your relationship. But we were also hurt, you know. We had to grieve for him alone. We didn’t want to tell you because you were recovering from the accident.” Chanhee spoke again, and Sunwoo recognized the pain in his voice.

“I h-have to go. I’m s-sorry.” Sunwoo then ran and hurried himself to go home. He ignored the voices of his friends calling him. He just wanted to talk to Changmin. He wanted to know everything. He wanted to breathe. Everything was too much for him. He ran and ran in the cold streets of the night, collecting every broken pieces in the moment.

When he opened the door to his apartment it was dark, he called Changmin. He was there, of course, at the couch sitting down fixing the flowers in the vase. “Oh, I thought you’ll be late for tonight. Did something happened?” Changmin asked the younger one and noticed that there were tears forming on his eyes. “Tell me the truth, what were we before?” Sunwoo asked directly making Changmin surprised at his words. 

“S-Sunwoo ….you already know?” he quietly asked Sunwoo who was trying hard not to let his tears fall. “Please just tell me?” and in that moment, Changmin felt his heart break into pieces.

“We had the best time of our lives, you know? When I met you, I felt my life change in a span of a short period of time. You made love easy. And, of course, there is the person you come back to: his face and body and voice and scent and touch, his way of waiting until you finish whatever you’re saying, no matter how lengthy, before he speaks, the way his smile moves so slowly across his face that it reminds you of sunrise, how clearly he has missed you and how clearly happy he is to have you back. And that’s you, Sunwoo. It hurt me so much leaving you all alone, but what more can I do? I watched you be happy with him. I watched you wait for him every day to visit you. It made me wonder, why haven’t you thought about me at all? I know you don’t remember me, and I understand your situation back then. But I’m lying if I say that I wasn’t hurt at all.” Changmin felt his chest tighten as he continued, he never knew this day would come soon.

“I loved you, Sunwoo. And I love you still—,” Changmin was cut off when Sunwoo launched himself to hug him. He didn’t care about anything anymore, he just wanted to feel Changmin’s presence again. All his questions were finally answered, it was Changmin who he longed for. Changmin who made him feel that to come back home was worth it to look forward for.

“I know. I felt it, you know? When I first saw you, you had this familiar presence I myself know I longed for.” They both hugged each other in silence when Changmin spoke again. 

“Sunwoo… I have to go now soon. I only visited because my time is up wandering in this world. I just wanted to see you and talk to you for the last time.” Sunwoo knows this, of course. He hugged Changmin tighter as he cried and cried because this is the last time he’ll feel his presence and hold him. 

Both of them then laid down in Sunwoo’s bed, admiring the silence. The silence spoke many words in between them, a secret language only the two of them knows. “I love you,” “I’m glad I met you in this lifetime,” “I’m sorry I forgot everything about us,” “I hope that you know I’ll always be here watching from above.” Sunwoo felt himself dozing off, eyelids heavy. Before he fell into his slumber he felt soft lips brush his forehead and heard a whisper, “I will be here, always, for as long as you will let me.”

In Sunwoo’s dream, he didn’t see Changmin. Well, he saw their memories together. How he and Changmin enjoyed desserts, he and Changmin playing with Ghana, how he adored Changmin’s dancing every time he waits him to finish up in the dance studio. There were also memories in how he sang for the older every night when he can’t sleep, a shared little island where the two of them had nothing to worry of. He saw how they slipped into years with the arms of each other, welcoming a new day in this lifetime to thank the heavens that he and Changmin got to spent together. He saw that day, his parents funeral, in how he and Changmin left early. He saw how life was taken away from him the moment their car crashed with the truck right before his eyes.

“Sunwoo, remember everything that made me fall in love with you.”

“I’m here, I’ll always guide you.”

He jolted up his bed and felt alone again. Changmin already left. Sunwoo felt his tears falling again as he texted his friends sorry for last night and he asked them where Changmin is buried. They offered to go with him, of course, but he wanted to be alone for today. He needed to say all his unsaid thoughts alone. He quietly prepared to go the cemetery, he planned to go to Haknyeon’s first.

He reached Haknyeon’s burial place beside a big tree. He quietly sat down and prepared for all the things he wanted to say.

“Hey Hak, it’s me, Sun,” he started, “You know I’ll always love you right? I’m not mad at you, by the way. I understand why didn’t you tell me all about my accident. Haknyeon, I’m thankful for every moment we shared in a short amount of time. You made me happy, you helped me to keep moving forward. But I waited for you. For a long time, I just- I just wanted to talk to you again. We never had the chance to say our goodbye’s, you know? I was left by many people in my life, I just didn’t expect you’ll also leave me.” Sunwoo smiled sadly at himself, “That short amount of time with you was one of the best moments in my life. I know I loved you. And you’ll always have a special place in my heart. But you- you brought him back to me, Hak. I was waiting for you to come see me, but it was him who showed up instead. At first, I thought it was you in disguise of another person, but it turns out that it was my first love all along. I will always treasure everything we had, Haknyeon. And I hope you go into peace.” A tear slipped Sunwoo’s cheek as he carefully put down the daisies in Hak’s wake. It was his favorite. He stood up and felt a cold breeze of air brushing through his body. He closed his eyes as he felt Haknyeon’s last embrace for him.

Sunwoo felt peace at last. He walked and walked until he reached Changmin’s, he took Juyeon’s directions and quietly crouched down in front of his first love’s wake.

“Hey, it’s me again,” he smiled, a shadow of discomfort crossing his face. “I know I never had the chance to say everything to you before you go, but hear me out this time. Changmin, I’m sorry if I didn’t remember you. Spending the last hours of your time here in this world made me realize so many things. Did you know I always thought that you loved me more than I do? I remember everything now, you know. It turns out that I loved you more than you do. And I understand now, the world brought you back to me in a short period of time because it wanted you to be my first and last. It went wrong with Haknyeon the other way around because it was meant for you to come back. You made it right, every question I needed an answer to, every information I was confused in taking in. In the last hours with you, I silently wished that someday, in another lifetime I hope I find you again and we do it longer in that time. Infinite possibilities, Changmin. I will always love you too.” Sunwoo then brought down the tulips, one that he already knows why he had many tulips in his house. It was him and Changmin’s favorite.

He stood up and let the cold soft breeze kiss him in the cheek, a reminder of what could everything have been if the universe gave them more time. He thought of everything, and how he’ll be dancing with his ghost from that day on


End file.
